Chloe Sullivan
Chloe Anne Sullivan is Oliver Queen's wife and Clark Kent's closest friend. She served the role of Watchtower, where she provided operational support to Clark and Oliver and their team of heroes. Previously, Chloe worked for a few years as a struggling basement reporter for the Daily Planet, and then managed the Isis Foundation. History Chloe's parents are Gabe and Moira Sullivan. She moved to Smallville when she was 13 and first met Clark in the Eight Grade. During their years in High School, Chloe ran the school paper, The Smallville Torch, along with her bestfreinds Clark Kent and Pete Ross. During her years she attracted the attention of Lionel Luthor due to her superb investigative skills, who requested her services in uncovering Clark's secret. After four years at Smallville High School, Chloe moved back to Metropolis after graduating in 2005. She had been attending Metropolis University as a journalism major, and was also an intern at the Daily Planet.[citation needed] She began writing obituaries and classifieds and answering the 24-hour news hotline, followed by small general-interest and current event articles. She, along with many other staff members, was fired from the Daily Planet by the paper's new owner, Lex Luthor. After Chloe was fired from the Daily Planet, she became manager of the Isis Foundation. D ue to her computer skills, Oliver Queen chose Chloe as a part-time member of his team of superheroes, working as "Watchtower" in a mission coordinator capacity and other digital espionage, until she finally decided to becomes a full-time member. Since then, her career has turned from journalism to more of an oversight position in the superhero community. After dealing with an infection from Brainiac's programming, a wedding nightmare, and a serious trust problem, Chloe and Jimmy were unable to sustain their relationship and they divorced. Chloe also tried to keep Davis Bloome from killing Clark, and finally witnessed in horror as Davis and Jimmy killed each other. She was devastated after this and pled with Clark to go back in time and prevent Jimmy's death, since it was both of their faults that he died. Clark flatly refused, driving a wedge between them and severely straining their friendship. Since she had been emotionally destroyed, the only safe place that she found was the computers of her Watchtower and began to spend more time there than in the real world, keeping her eyes over Metropolis through the monitors and helping the heroes' community. This led her to become a harder person, manipulating people like chess pieces in the name of the greater good. Because of the time spent together with Oliver, the two started to develop an attraction towards each other and started a relationship "without strings" that ultimately developed real feelings in both of them. Chloe eventually decided that she wanted to be plugged again into the real world and realized that her time as Watchtower was only a facet to escape her loneliness, but Clark persuaded her to continue helping the community saying that she was a real hero like him and Oliver, and that what she created will be a legacy for future generations of heroes. Chloe was desperate to find Oliver after he was abducted, so she turned to the Helmet of Nabu for help. Not only did she see Oliver's location, she also saw much of the future. She later traded herself for Oliver and set up an elaborate fake death so she could disappear and keep her friends safe. Later, she returned to help and successfully save members the Justice League, was asked to be the Maid of Honor for the upcoming marriage of Clark and Lois and got married to Oliver. She moved to Star City to begin a dual life which means, by day, working for the Star City Register, whereas looking for potential heroes at night. Powers and Abilities 'Kryptonite caused abilities' Chloe gained healing abilities as a result of her interaction with Meteor Rock. They were eventually nulified after Brainiac infected her. *'Empathic healing abilities' - By the time she was 20, Chloe's meteor-infection began to fully manifest, and she gained healing abilites. She can heal others injuries through contact, but it leaves her drained of her energy and either weakened or unconcious for varied periods of time. *'Healing factor' - When attacked Chloe's body generates a force field like wave of energy which heals her injuries. 'Brainiac caused abilities' After Brainiac's attack on Chloe she gained the following abilities. They were nulified after her Brainiac infection was cured. *'Super Intellegence - '''After being infected by Brainiac, Chloe's I.Q. skyrocketed *'Technopathy '- After Brainiac's infection Chloe gained the ability to interact with computers and Kryptonian devices. *'Memory manipulation''' - Chloe gained the ability to transfer her knowledge into an enemy of hers, which eventually caused his sudden death. 'Skills' *'Investigative Skills - '''Chloe is a superb investigator as well as reporter. *'Hand to Hand combat''' - Chloe is a moderate level fighter, and though she has no martial arts training, she was able to quickly subdue an FBI agent as well as a Casino Security Guard. *'Hacking and Tracing' - Chloe has a superb understanding of computers and electronics, and can easily hack or trace a system. Physical Appearence Chloe is 5'4, and about 100-120 pounds. She has fair skin, light green eyes, and blonde hair which she keeps short, and either curled or straight, with dark streaks. Unlike most other characters Chloe does not wear specific colors, but is usually seen wearing flarred jeans or dress pants.During her high school days she usually wore blazers and jeans, and as she became a reporter she adopted a more professional look with ornate blouses, pencil skirts and a variety of dress jackets.